


You Are Really Something, Zoie Brighton:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Court Of Passion: [3]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Bedroom Sex, Bedrooms, Birthday, Birthday Presents, Birthday Sex, Breakfast, Celebrations, Cock Slut, Cock Tease, Cock Worship, Consensual, Erotic, Erotica, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, General, Gift Exchange, Gift Fic, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Sex, Sexual Content, Surprises, Swimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-24 09:49:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9716021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Zoie gives Steve a great gift for his birthday, Will he like it?, Stay Tuned, It's a great one!!!**Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read my other ones, & enjoy!!!!*





	

*Summary: Zoie gives Steve a great gift for his birthday, Will he like it?, Stay Tuned, It's a great one!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read my other ones, & enjoy!!!!*

 

Commander Steve McGarrett was lucky, He has the best ohana in the world, & he has a sexy girlfriend to boot, He never thought he was getting his happy ever after, But, When he met Zoie Brighton, ADA, The Former Seal knew that he was done for, & he wouldn't have it any other way, Cause he was a one woman man, & that will stay forever.

 

He got up for his ritual swim, & kissed Zoie on the way out, He knew that he could stay in for a little bit longer, but, he just wants to get it done, & over with. He had got into the water, & just started off slowly, til he builds up his stamina, The Five-O Commander also does a lot of thinking, while he is out in the water, He thinks it's a cleansing for the soul, & the body.

 

Meanwhile, Zoie woke up, & smiled, cause it's the first of many of Steve's birthdays, that she gets to celebrate with him, & she went to make him a wonderful breakfast, & she also has his present on hand, & wants it perfect. **"God, This man ** _is_** definitely worth it, Absolutely"** , she thought to herself, as she finished preparing everything, & setting everything up.

 

Steve thought about how his life changed since Zoie came into it, **"I am the luckiest son of a bitch on this planet, I mean, I never experienced real love like this before"** , & he thought to himself, as he continued his powerful strokes. As usual, He has his admirers, but he doesn't care about them, only about the special lady, he is sharing his home with, & also future. It turned out to be the best birthday, that Steve ever had, since he came back to Hawaii.

 

Zoie perfected her timing, She gasped, & her mouth went dry, as she watched her lover dry himself off, & every part was getting the special attention, that it deserved, She kept her composure, & had the gift in his place, so he would see it, when he sits down to eat with her. He smiled, as he walked over to the table, & stopped to kiss her.

 

"Hey, Gorgeous, How did you sleep ?", Zoie smiled, & said, "I slept very well, Thank you for asking", as she indicated with a nod of her head, "Happy Birthday, Love, I got you something, I thought you would like", The Former Seal opened up his gift, & gasped, when he saw what it was. "Thank you, Baby", he said full of emotion. "You are welcome, It's dressy, I thought it would look good with your outfits, when we got out", He nodded, & leaned over to kiss her properly, & thanked her again. She got him a replica of his father's watch, that was missing, among the evidence of his murder. He smiled, & said, "You _**are**_ really something, Zoie Brighton", as he slipped the watch on.

 

She lightly stroked his cock through his board shorts, & said purring seductively, "How about I give you your other present, **_Sailor_** ?", He groaned, as a response to the stimulation, that she is putting him through, He got up,  & dragged her along with him, leaving the mess on the table, & headed straight to their bedroom, for some more birthday fun, & another round of sex in the bedroom.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
